Family Tree
by Tsuna 4 Cn4s
Summary: A curious young tactician and pregnant princess decide to take the time to explore their heritage. A short one-shot featuring Morgan and his elder sister, Lucina.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Fire Emblem: Awakening._**

**• {Family Tree} •**

"What are you doing, Morgan?"

The boy looked up suddenly from his reading, placing a finger to mark his page. A young woman with long blue hair was hovering next to him, seemingly trying to peer over his shoulder and study the carefully handwritten notes that lay beside his book. She couldn't get quite close enough, though, as her extended stomach was in her way.

"Just doing a little research on our family tree." He explained. "Seeing you and your rapidly growing girth everyday has made me curious about our ancestry." He patted her bulge and grinned mischievously. "Are you sure that's a kid in there? Not just you eating too many of Sumia's pies?"

Lucina gasped with playful indignation at his jest and replied with a light smack on his blue head. The brother and sister shared a long laugh.

After calming down, Lucina asked, "Mind if I see your notes?" Morgan handed them over silently.

Her mismatching blue and branded eyes scanned the pages swiftly, her mouth a frown of concentration. Morgan suddenly jumped up, mumbling an apology as he gently set her down in his chair. She didn't pause from her reading.

The younger boy paced for a few minutes, impatient for his sister to finish. Finally, she looked up. "You have excellent handwriting."

"That's all you can say?" Morgan shouted in exasperation. Lucina laughed lightly.

"No no, let me finish. Your research is quite interesting. The fact that you were able to trace our lineage from Father all the way down to the Hero-King, Marth, is deserving of a great deal of praise. Granted, there are several holes in the line, but you have down very well, considering so much of history has become cloaked in shadows of myth and falsehoods."

"That's why I left all that empty space on my sketch." The boy took the papers from his sister and flipped through. With a grunt of satisfaction, he pulled out a large sheet with a drawing of a tree and laid it on his desk to show Lucina. The fruit on the tree held several names, with lines neatly connecting them to each. Many of the fruits, though, were blank. "I hope that I shall eventually find enough information about our ancestry to fill in all the gaps."

"I wish you the greatest of luck, Morgan. You will certainly need it, for countless historians spend their lives trying to create a flawless genealogy of House Ylisse."

"Seriously? I didn't expect it to be that difficult..." The eager boy's face fell in defeat.

"Do not give in so easily," Lucina took the notes back from her brother and began to lay them all out on the table. "You are off to a fine start. These little numbers beside some of our ancestors' names, do they correspond to this sheet?" She showed him a page full of writings, small number marks preceding each paragraph.

"Yes. If I found some interesting information about someone, I would mark it on the timeline and summarize whatever I considered to be most exciting on this paper." He scanned the page quickly, refreshing his mind on the material. "Ah! Now here's something I bet you would find interesting. Did you know that Marth was able to recruit an enemy general right in the middle of one of his fiercest battles?"

"That's not terribly surprising; just think of Father and how he accepted Gangrel, Aversa, Walhart and Yen'fey into our ranks."

"I guess so, but I don't think he really wanted to. It was more for Aunt Emmeryn, than anything else. And maybe just a little bit for Mom, as their cooperation created some grand new strategies on the battlefield." Morgan grinned a little, but continued in all seriousness, "I suppose Aunt Emm just proves that we really are the Hero-King's descendant, huh?"

"Yes." Lucina made a face, that her brother couldn't quite make out. But before he could ask any questions, she pressed him to continue.

"Well, let's see... Marth destroyed the Shadow Dragon, Medeus... Married Princess of Talyes... That makes her our VERY great-grandmother, you know?"

"You don't say." Lucina replied sarcastically.

"Sheesh, excuse me for pointing something out! Anyway, there's nothing all that important about Marth after he reclaims his kingdom, so let's just-"

"'Not important'? He had to rebuild his entire country! He had to take the people's hands and help them to raise from the ashes! He had to recreate his father's empire. He began the house that would eventually lead to the founding of Ylisse and its rulers, US! He had to-"

"Okay okay! So he did some 'important' things after the war, but that doesn't mean they were very interesting! I want to move on to a different ancestor." Morgan ignored the continued grumblings of his sister and instead turned his attention once again to his notes.

"Why, here's something pretty cool! 'There are several different myths and legends concerning various heros who may or may not have lived, influenced or perhaps are even related in some way - however distant - to the Ylisse royal family of the modern day. Though there is much speculation on their even existence, the epic poems of the warriors Eliwood, Roy, the twin swordsmen Erika and Ephraim, as well as many others, remain favorites among the children of all continents.' You must admit, it is pretty amazing to believe we might actually come from such a line of prestigious heros and heroines."

"Well... yes. If it's true." Lucina pointed out. "You must remember when continuing your timeline none of what you have just read has any historical evidence."

"Well, genes don't line. And after watching Father in action, I have to say that I would be quite comfortable laying down any amount of money upon a bet that we are related to at least one or two of these other heros."

"Heh, I must remember you said that, if such an opportunity arrives."

For sometime, the siblings continued scourging Morgan's papers for more information about their lineage. When they felt they had exhausted the material, it was over an hour later and both were quite tired of "House Ylisse".

"What about our ancestors on Mother's side?" Lucina asked suddenly. "Have you made any headway on that front?"

"I was just beginning my research when you interrupted me, earlier." Morgan pulled out the book he had been perusing before Lucina's unexpected arrival. "It is a book about the Grimleal. Since Mother didn't grow up in the palace of her father, it is really the only place I could think to start."

"They have a **book** on the Grimleal?" Lucina repeated incredulously. Morgan nodded. "Right, because that's so convenient..."

"Do you want me to read it or not?" Her brother demanded, impatiently.

"Well... I'm not really sure." She grimaced as she put a protective hand over her stomach. "I think I would prefer to forget what I already known of the Grimleal, rather than fill my mind with more of their twisted beliefs."

"That's what I had originally thought, as well. But Mother turned out alright, despite her crazy and demented father." So saying, Morgan opened up the book to the table of contents. He ran his finger swiftly down the column, until he found a title with the name "List of High-Priests of the Fell Dragon" and the page number. He flipped through the book, ignoring the still wary grimace of his sister.

"There we go. Look, Validar is at the very bottom of the page."

"He is very young looking." Lucina exclaimed softly.

"I suppose this is an old book. Hah, the author couldn't have known at the time that he was destined to be the last high-priest of their monster."

"'Destined'?"

"Oh ah- I meant... nevermind." He glared as his sister chuckled into her hand. "You know, he's your child's great-grandfather, right?"

"Shut up and keep reading."

Morgan grinned and continued. "Look, there's Validar's father above him. It seems that he also became high-priest at a young age." The boy squinted to read the tiny print that ran beside each individual entry. "I think he inherited the title after his father was killed unexpectedly in the fifteen year war with Ylisse. No wait, that doesn't make any sense..."

"That was Validar who inherited! You are reading the wrong section for the names! Let me have the book." Lucina snatched it away from her brother and began to study it for herself. Morgan huffed loudly.

"If you weren't pregnant, I'd make you give it back."

"If I wasn't so mature, I would take you up on that challenge."

The siblings bowed their heads over the book in silence for a few minutes, filling their minds with information about their mother's ancestry. The room seemed to grow colder as more and more they studied about the Grimleal and their strange customs. Morgan pulled his coat tighter around his shoulders and shivered.

"Are you alright?" Lucina asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"Y-yes, I was just thinking... I mean, I realized suddenly that both our grandfathers were evil, power-hungry freaks that caused death and destruction wherever they went. They made innocents do their dirty work and didn't even care who did or didn't come back from their wars. It is... sort of hard to believe such men could spawn heros like Mother and Father."

"Yes..." Lucina smiled sadly. "Do you still believe it really affects us if we were descendants of all those kings and queens?"

"Well... maybe not..." Morgan grinned sheepishly. "But it would still be pretty cool!"

• {The End} •

**Ending Note: I hope you enjoyed that little scene between the royal siblings. I'm not completely confident that it turned out quite alright. I actually had originally intended this to be a random, humorous one-shot, but changed it to be a more serious family-sort-of thing while writing. I hope it was enjoyable.**

**BY THE WAY: I have a new poll up on my profile. A question I have been dying to ask ****_FE: Awakening_**** fans for a while. Please stop by and vote!**

**(: Thank you for reading! Please review! :)**


End file.
